Summer of Confessions and Jealousy
by OhBabbyyTurnMeOn
Summary: Zoey 101 and HSM crossover. Its summertime,and Dana finds herself in alberqurque for the summer..and so does LOgan? what? ooh theirs alot of jealousy going on this summer as things start to heat up! Full sumery inside! Troyella and DL!
1. Summary

A/N:Hey Fanfiction Fans,I decided I am going to start a new story its going to be called "Summer of Confessions". It is going to be a Zoey 101 and HSM crossover.Ok..so I was going to put up a trailer but honestly I have absolutely **_NO _**idea on how to write a trailer.so screw that.anyways I am going to write the summery and you have to tell me weather I shall continue..either by review(preferrably by review) or by aim my screename is: H0lLiStErPrEp03which is also my penname. Ok here is the summery.I have Great ideas for the story and am eagerly excited to continue each chapter so review and I will update as soon as possible.DL/TG

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dana Cruz is Gabriella Montez's cousin. (they are both of mexican decent) Ther date is June 12 and school has just let out. The summer is Here and everyone is excited. It is about 9 Pm when someone calls her at room 101.The call is to inform her that she will be having to spend her whole Summer Vacation at the Montez household in alberqurque, new mexico. With her dear Cousin Gabriella.She has no choice.She will be missing everyone dearly especially a certain Logan reese she had grown to Love not as a friend but as more..she hasn't told him and doesn't plan to because she knows he will fear her.what she dosent know is that over in the boys room Logan is pacing around because he has to go visit his cousin troy Bolton the whole summer (get it? Extremely good looks? Great basketball skills? Gets all the girls?)and he was going to confess his true love for Dana.so much for that.There is something about her.Something different.Maybe its that little twinkle in her eye.or her toughness that he loves.either way she is going to find out sooner or later.this story is going to have Drama and a lot of it. Everyone tries to make the other people go out but end up getting lost in a world of mixed emotions, Excitement,Amusement Parks,Girl time, boy time,basketballs,spin the bottle,lollipops,shopping,bycicles,carriage rides along the park,new realtionships,old memories,Walks along the beach,Crying,Cheating,true confessions and true LOVE!!!

Alright tell me if I should continue trust me its interesting.. ill update christmas eve only if you review theymake me happy

Love

-H0lLiStErprEp03

aka Annalie :-D


	2. Memories

Hey Thanks for reviewing.I am going to update today twice since there is a BIG chance I will be bored at the christmas eve party.And I will update 2 times on christmas Think of it as my christmas present  Anyways I would like to thank my reviewers.

**ANGELMEGAN:It wasn't really a start it was just a summary.I love crossovers also! so I decided on Zoey 101 and HSM.Thank you for reviewing.**

**Wutitdo1234: It is going to be exciting for me because I already know whats happening and I cant wait until you guys read it.its gonna be with unexpected twists (like my other stories) and well… youll see.Thank you for reviewing.**

**xXsymptoms of a crazy girlXx-you should defenatly start a story of your own.I care bout yers. Ill even review.because you reviewed lol.**

**Anyways Please keep on reading and reviewing you will get faster updates that way lol and for my faithful reviewers(ppl tht always keep on reading and reviewing) You will get sneak peaks either by AIM or by fanfiction mail.**

**Alrite on with the story **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!!**

The PCA bell has RUNG.It is now the end of the school year and everyone is excited.(well wouldn't you be). The doors slam open and everyone starts Cheering and jumping around with silly string and shaving cream etc.

In room 1217 Dana Cruz is slowly packing her stuff in her blue messenger bag.Logan reese enters the room.and Danas Heart goes faster and faster.

"Dana!!"

"LOGAN" she mocked with annoyance in her voice.

"What the hell are you doing here..DUDE its SUMMER!!!"

"Im not a summer person"

"What? Why?"

"the heat,girls wearing revealing clothes and bathing suits"

"that's the best part" He said with his award winning smirk.

"yeah ok ummm boredom I-I just don't like the summer ok"

"is it because of your mom?"he said with softness in his voice.

"No."

_Flashback_

_Dana Cruz was eagerly awaiting the bell to ring signifying the last day of her freshman year._

_BRIIINNNNGGGG_

_She jumped up and ran out the door towards her room to get changed for her long day at the beach. She put her key in the keyhole,opened the door and fastly took off her top. She was in her Bra when she heard someone at the door._

"_Woah.Go ahead gimme a show"it was logan reese.Oh joy._

"_Shut up" she forgot to close the door and she slammed it in his face._

_It was when she was getting her towel at he same time that she got a phone call.she was getting very annoyed at her disturbances._

"_WHAT!!" she said into the phone_

"_uhh maam is this Dana Cruz"the guy in the other line said_

"_yes"_

"_Hi my name is officer buck from the Pacific coast Police department"_

"_uh-huh"_

"_Well we are calling concerning a Diana cruz"_

"_Yes..That is my mom"Her heart was speeding faster and faster_

"_It appears there was a shooting in her job"_

"_yes…"_

"_we are very sorry dana but your mother Diana Demi Cruz died last night at the hospital on June 16,2005"_

"_ohh um thank you" and she hung up_

_She ran out of her bedroom trying to fight back the tears that were pushing to find their way out.She found logan in his room._

"_Oh my god dana what happened?"he saw her red face,her not twinkling eyes her tears._

"_M-M-my mo-m sh-she died I-in a shoo-ting"_

"_Oh my god DANA im so oo sorry"_

_she didn't respond she just collapsed and started crying hysterically._

_He just tried to comfort her.he had never seen her like this.it brke his heart and he just realized he loved her._

_The whole summer went by and she had to fly back home to her hometown in alberqurque for funerals finances etc. but logan reese went with her and helped her with everything._

_She realized she loved him._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

A tear slipped down her cheek as she thought of her mom.

"Look Dana im sorry I didn't mean to"

"Its ok" He embraced her in a bear hug and she hugged back.She started crying.He stroked her hair.

"c'mon lets go" he offered his hand and she took it.

The whole day instead of Logan going to the beach he just stayed in her doorm and watched movies with her they watched titanic(fav movie) Now and then,mom at sixteen and stand by me (I love those movies).they were eating popcorn and a lot of junk food.then they rode around in their JetX's(logans dad is rich don't cha think he wouldve gotten logan one by now?)At about 8 they played a 1on 1 b-ball game

It was 9 o' clock and logan had to leave the girls doorm.they had a lot of fun. He hugged her and left. As he was leaving 1 question kept on popping in Danas mind

"Hey Logan?"

"He turned around

"yeah?"

"what happened to your obnoxious self.today.i mean you've changed and not once did you say wanna make out""

"I changed for you babe." She blushed and he left.

RRRIIINNNNGGG!!

It was her phone.she answered itandit was her aunt Juanita(gabis mom) telling her she is going to be spending her whole summer over there, and she is leaving tomorrow.(I always thought as gabis mom mean) the ticket is in the airport and then she will be in alberqurque.

But she wants to stay here.But nop not guna happen.

Sorry the last part was rushed cuz I chave to take a shower for the party I will have another update tonight :-D

Review

H0lLiStErPrEp03

Annalie


	3. Unexpected sleepover

I am sooooo sorry its taken a long time for me to update I have been VERY busy.I was going to update on christmas eve and christmas day but a lot of things have prevented me to do so and i am very sorry. Ok. On with the chapter.oh and right now is going to be the whole conversation between juanita and Dana because in the last chapter I couldnt write it out.Oh and they are 15 in the story

Oh and thanks to the people who have this story in their faveorites

This boring chapter is dedicated to

Name

1. Seyia530

2. bookworm3

3. gilmoregirl123

And to

Name

1. ANGELMEGAN

2. Friendlyfangirl

3. SWATangel

4. wutitdo1234

5. xXsymptoms of a crazy girlXx

----------

Ring! Ring!

"Speak" Dana said as she answered her phone.

"Dana! Its your tia Juanita"

_Oh god this can't be good_. Dana Thought to herself.

"Ooooh Hi umm Tia Juanita"

"Since your mother died and I am your madrina I never get to spend time with you I mean your in California and im now in Alberqurque..and I bought you a roundtrip ticket for you to spend the whole summer with me and Your cousin Gabriella she misses you a lot."

"That's ummm nice but I wanna spend the summer here in pca with my friends.. Not in alberqurque..with you."

"Dana Annalie Cruz, I have spent $359 for you to come out here for the summer and its already been paid. The decision is final. And you have to be at the airport at 10:00 AM tomorrow.The flight leaves at 12. Wether you like it or not.Get to packing."

"Fine Bye."

_DANA POV_

I can't believe this.Juanita thinks she has all control over me just because she is my godmother/aunt.UGGGGHHH!! I want to spend my summer here in PCA...with Zoey and that blabber Nicole and Chase and Logan. Mostly Logan.I might as well pack and go find logan. No were not best friends. Were just their for each other. Pretty funny huh?

Ok...

_3 Black bathing suit.check._

_24 shirts.check._

_4 tank tops.check._

_7 T-shirts.check._

_10 shorts.check._

_21 jeans.check_

_19 skirts(lol).check._

_12 flip flops.check._

_3 converse.check._

_7 skateboard shoes.check._

_5 basketball shoes.check._

_2 jordans.check._

_Basketball .check._

_Skateboard.check._

Alright. Done got to go to logans doorm.

-------------------

_Normal pov-in logans room_

Logan got in and just laid on the bed.

"Dude where were you?"chase matthews asked.

"With Da- Daimy yeah I was with a new chick .super hot. Daimy something.she couldn't resist my good looks"

He knew if he told chase he was hanging out with dana he would bug him about liking her.which he didn't..he loved her.But noone knew except his diary errr journal. Yeah journal.his **_manly journal_**.

"Yeah whatever man."

"It is burning in here!!"chase said randomly.

"For real I'm taking off my shirt" he took off his shirt to reveal his sexy 6 pac. Their doorm has no a/c.

"Where's micheal?"

"Oh he's with a new girl named Cornelia or something"

_Knock knock!_

"Chase open the door"

"Dude,You open it! I'm busy"

"Doing what?"

"Looking at my Zoey screensaver"

"Ok?"

"WHO IS IT?"Logan yelled.

"Pizza"

"Ooooooo Pizzzaaa!!!" chase yelled and opened the door to see Dana.

"Don't EVER joke about pizza like that"

"Sorry."

"What's up Dana"Logan asked

"I just came to say B-"She noticed he had not shirt on

_Dana Pov_

_Ohhhh my lanta he's not wearing a shirt.Neither is Matthews._

_Normal pov_

"Umm why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"Because we have no A/C"

"Ooooh"

"You know you like what you see Dana" Logan said as he smirked.

"Yeah I love it"she rolled her eyes

"Hey at least your not in Denial"

"Shut up I was kiddin"

"Wanna Make out?"

"No"

"You want me"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't Reese,not everything is about you"

He went up to her and put his mouth to her ear.he whispered.

"No.of course not." Just 4 words made tingles go up and down her spine. His breath was so cold. So icy. So fresh.and their is no A/C.

"Ok Logan you obviously don't want me here. Because I'm probably wasting your precious time of which you can be staring yourself In the mirror adoringly and mouseing your hair or whatever so ill leave"

She turned around and was about to leave when logan touched her arm.She shivered.

"No wait..I was just kidding and besides I mousse in the morning."

She rolled her eyes

"Of course"

Chase then walked out of the bathroom.Logan grabbed Dana and put his arm around her.

"Hey chase look who's my girlfriend"

"Dude I thought you didn't like her?"

This Made Danas heart feel like it was ripped in half and stabbed a million times.she couldn't show her hurt so she hid it with a threat.She couldn't think of anything else to say...ohh I got one.She loved how his arm fit in so well with her shoulder. He kised her cheek. And she was smiling wide on the inside.

"Logan you have 5 seconds to get your arm off of me before I break it and you can never kiss me again.no chase were not going out. Never will."

She said the last two letters with dissapointment in her voice.

haha I'm good.

He took it off and blushed.Now Logans heart was ripped out.

"Anyways I came by to say bye"

"What? why? No you can't leave me...I mean you can't leave us...I will uhhh WE will miss you too much" Chase eyed logan suspiciously as he went to their mini fridge and popped out 3 red gatorade bottles.

"Here.."

"Thanks" Dana and Logan said in unison as they blushed.

"Uhhh Dana?"

"Yeah,Logan?"

"Give me all the details"

"Ok" she sat down on micheals bed.

"Well right after you left.." She paused as she took out a shoe from her butt.damn micheals side of the room is messy. While doing this Chase smirked at logan and logan just blused and looked down.

"Next time something of micheals touches me ima stick it up his ass...anyways my aunt juanita, called and told me that she bought me a roundtrip ticket to go spend the whole summer over at their house. And I don't have a choice so...yeah"

Logan was silent through the whole thing.

He decided to speak up.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tommorow?"

"What time?"

"10"

"Alright well umm ok."

Dana realized something

"Oh Crap..What time is it?"

"Ummm. 12:13"

"Nooooo!! Its past curfew I can't leave unless I want to get expelled."

"Then stay"

"What?" Honestly she was a little shocked.

"Stay..you can sleep in my bed and ill sleep on the couch"

"Wow...Logan egomaniac reese cares about someone other than himself."

He placed a hand over his heart,pretending he was hurt.She just rolled her eyes.

"Wait. Ill sleep on the couch you sleep in your bed.its my mistake anyways."

"Ooooh crap umm micheal called before logan came back from his date with um daimy he says his friend Cornelia is sleeping over and she caled couch way before you so I don't know where Dana is going to sleep"

"She can sleep with me on my bed" logan said nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. As soon as he said this Danas head snapped towards logan.

"Well as long as you don't do any funny bussiness then ok"

YES! They both thought to themselves.

"Alright well I'm sleepy I'm gonna go to bed"

"Yeah me 2. Umm logan can you put your alarm for 8 AM?"

"Sure"

"Alright done"

"Well goodnight"

"Nite"

They layed down on the bed as Dana turned away from logan and logan turned toward Dana. He couldn't sleep for another 45 minutes he realized dana must be asleep. He watched her as she stirred and moved her body towards his direction. She was now facing him.

He smiled. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. She was sweting and he noticed hair was pasted on her face because of the sweat he took it off and kissed her forehead.

"Good night beautiful"

He was about to put his arm around her when she woke up.

"Dam its hot in here be right back"

She got up and was about to go to the bathroom when logan whispered you can change into my shorts their in the third drawer"

"Thank you"

Dana opened the third drawer and started cracking up.

"What could be so funny"

"I- I L-L-LoVe your kan-gar-oo boxers!!" she started cracking up.

"Haha get the shorts on the LEFT 3rd drawer and go change"

"K"

She went in the bathroom and came out in a black tanktop and his basketball shorts.

She went back to sleep and 1 hour later he put his arm around her and went to sleep.finally.

---

Ok not exactly the most exciting chapter but hang in there.

Please read and review if you want.

Not sure when my next update will be but it will be before

Wednesday(its saturday)

Much luv


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I didn't update yesterday like I promised im sorry anyways i want to dedicate this chapter to TOUGH GIRLS DON'T CRY.Thank you all for reviewing.This is going to leave off when she is at the airport.their 16 not 15

-------------------------------------

_DANA POV 12:04_

"Flight 217 to Alberqurque,New Mexico please start boarding"the flight attendant said over the speaker.(forgot what its called)

I got up and went to the gate,Took out my ticket and handed it to the lady.

She smiled a peppy smile those smiles that are plastered on their faces like if their lives are better than anyone elses.Her husband probably left her for some hooters girl. Wouldn't blame him.I smiled back a FAKE smile and rolled my eyes. I walked in the plane…

My seat is E15…..13….14….15.HERE!

Normal POV

_Oh great a two people seat..Im probably gona be stuck with some granny._dana thought to herself as she took her seat.She took out her Ipod, and soon Vanessa hudgens song "DRIVE' was blasting her eardrums

_Crap I mustve gotten Nicole peppy ipod_ _whatever might as well..it's a 3 hour flight.(A/N I don't knoe im just guessing) _she decided to auctually listen to the music.

_The road is long and time is short,_

_I don't wanna spend too much in thought_

_I don't intend to play it safe_

_I gotta move to find my place_

_I wasn't born for small talk crowds_

_Know what I want and its not in this town_

_Hey this isnt so bad not better than the all-american rejcts but ill manage_

Dana thought to herself

_I don't wanna just survive_

_Im gonna road, im gonna drive_

_Ive hit the highway and im not coming home,im gonna drive_

_Ill do it my way,ill call you on the phone when I arrive_

_Its all ive got, and im not gonna stop for noone _

_In my way as longas im alive im gonna drive._

_Wait this is DRIVE!! Oh my lanta this is the song mom loved she wanted me to listen but I never did.I wish I spend more time with her. I need gum…(random I know)_.

A hot tear slipped down her cheek as she thought of her mom._Stop Dana stop crying Tough girls don't cry Tough girls don't cry Tough girls don't cry_

She quickly wiped it away

"are you ok?" she looked to her right and noticed a boy about her age sitting next to her.She didn't even notice he sat down she was too focused on the song. He has super black hair and the nicest brown eyes._He's hot._

"yeah im fine thanks" _woah did I just say thanks?_

"Oh ok..Im Jason Cross"he held out his hand  
"Dana Cruz"she shook it

"So..What are you listening to?" he asked

"umm some vanessa girl"

"hudgens"

"Yeah that one"

"oh."

"I accidently brought my roomate nicoles ipod"

"oh.So your in College?"he asked clearly dissaponted that she was older.

"no no no im 16, I go to PCA it's a boarding school"

"im also 16 but I came to spend a year with my dad so now im going back to alberqurque my hometown."

"Cooly well im going to visit my cousin Gabriella"

"montez?"

"yeah howd you know?"

"I used to go to school with her..before my dad.were best friends Its along story."

"I have time"

"haha ok"

Jason told Dana all about how troy and gabi met in Colorado during winter break and how she magically appeared at their school and made it into the scholastic deacthlon.He also told her about their plan to take away troy and gabriella so they can focus on their team but then everything went horrible because troy and gabriella were all depresed and troy played horrible.They made it into callback but then Sharpay and her twin ryan convinced their drama teacher to change the calback to when both teams are competeing so they cant make it but then they made a plan and made the scorboard go haywire so the b-ball team has to leave and they messed up an experiment they did the callbacks and made it into the musical.

"And so…they both like each other,but they don't realize it and they'll never go out"

After the 2 ½ hour explanation Dana Finally spoke up

"I can help with that" she smirked.

"im helping"

"good you cant tell anyone so whos picking you up"

"Ms.Montez,my mom is out of town. So im staying there until she gets back at the end of the summer."

"me too but im coming back to PCA at the end of the summer''

"so I guess were living together."

"yup..at least well get to work on our diabolical plan to get troy and gabi together."

"yeah!"he sounded happy and she giggled.she batted her eyelashes for no reasong

_Oh-Em-GEE im flirting…._Dana thought as she bit her lip and focused her attention to the pretty sky…

_Did she just flirt? Cool _he smiled.

_Hes so CUTE!with his brown yes like Logan…LOGAN!! Oh my god Logan I forgot about calling him._

"you may turn on your elctronic devices now" the flight attendant said over the loudspeaker as if on cue.

" I gotta call logan" she mumbled

"ohh your boyfriend?"jason asked. He obviously overheard.and he looked hurt.

She started laughing..He loved her laugh.

"yeah right hes my Friend…" she trailed off.

She dialed his number525-886-4729

Bold is Logan Italic is dana

**Hello?**

_Hey!_

**Dana!**

_The one and only!_

**Hey hows the flight?**

_Its cool. Hold on! _

She put her hand over the phone and said to jason.

"Ill be right back"

"ok"

She got up and went to the bathroom

_Is Zoey there?_

_**Yeah im helping her with chemistry..backround:Zoey its Dana**_

_**Hey girly whats up,**_

_Hey umm I need help_

**With what?**

_Its nothing bad its just that well..I got seat 15 E tight so then I sat down and I accidently got nicoles peppy ipod. And then I was staring outside then my momsfavorite song came on nad then a tear slipped out and then the person I was supposed to sit next to said if I was ok and iwas like yeah then we started talking and hes amazing hes 16 and hes Gabis friend and he is sooooo hot and I don't know if he likes me were going to be living together he told me this really long story about how he knows gabi and he remembers everything and hes just sooo mazing and cute and funny…_

**Your turning into nicole talk slower…Looks like Dana has a crush**

As soon as logan heard this his head snapped toward Zoey he heard everything considering his phone is on speaker.He was hurt. But wait he has a cousin in Alberqurque…TROY!! He could casually go visit him and maybe he know this gabriella person and he finds dana and everything will be cool.hell take her away from him.and confess his love for her.PERFECT.once he noticed zoey hung up he told her he needed to do something and she has to leave.he decided to call dad.

"hey Dad"

"Hey logan how are you"

"im peach listen is it ok if I go spend summer with troy you know jacks son..he is my cousin and I never see him"

"sure son, ill send a private jet in an hour.meet serge at Lanway park"

" k thanks bye"

he got packing and in an hour he got to lanway park. Serge wasn't there yet so he called Zoey.

Zoey-Italics logan Bold Chase-underline

Hello?

_**Chase?**_

Yeah?

**Wheres Zoey?**

Right here..ZOEY

_Hello?_

**Hey Zo umm I need you to tell the gang im going tp alberqurque for the summer.**

_WHY?_

**I heard Dana and I don't want her to go out with jason ill find her ill do anything to get her now please…don't tell her im coming and tell the gang…im gonna tell her I love her.**

_Alrite well good luck.i got to go.Dustin is experimenting with Chase's hair..hes checking if its flammable.DUSTIN NO don't use the lighter.. got to go bye_

_**Haha bye**_

He hung up and got on the plane..to search for the love of his life.

---------------------------------

Sorry its short it is 5 microsoft word pages this is the introduction to the JuICY stuff ..So much more ahead if u have any more ideas for Dana and jason(its going to be a DL not a DJ or a DT) or ideas for anything IM me or PM me or tell me by review. Review if you want.i just want you to keep on reading.

Next chapter

Dana sees logan

Logans jealous

Logan uses a girl part of the HSM gang to make Dana jealous

Guess who.in ur reviews. I may use someones idea. Im not sure myself its either…kelsi(jason..and kelsi slpilt up because of jasons dad and jason had to leave so Logan can use kelsi to make dana and jason jealous..) or sharpay. U choose.

:-D

Luv annalie


	5. meet jason

Hi! this is my second update today.

-------

"Mr.reese?" a tall bald man asked(the guy from the lizzie mcguire movie, serge the body guard)

"Yeah?"

"Well it seems their is a mistake..umm you see we have to pick up 2 other passengers considering this is a last minute arrangement"

"Fine where do we have to pick them up"

Serge looked at his clipboard and looked back up.

"We have to wait for them they are on their way just sit tight"

"Ok, fine whatever anyways umm who do we have to wait for?"

"Evans twins"

"How old are they?" logan asked uninterested

"16" someone said from the door

He looked and saw a cute blonde with wavy hair she had A gold dress on that showed off her curves and gold stiletto heels.

_She's cute but she's not Dana_. Logan thought to himself.She giggled and sat down next to him. He smiled a fake smile.

"I'm Sharpay Sharpay evans" she said with a flirty tone.

"Congratulations,"

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm Ryan Evans" ryan finally came in and held out his hand for logan to shake.

"Logan reese" he stated.

"So where ya headed?" Ryan asked as he got a donut.

"Alberqurque I'm going to go visit my cousin troy"

Sharpays hazel eyes lit up.

"Troy bolton?"

"Umm yeah do you like stalk him or something?"he wanted to annoy her. She was a bitch. He knew it.

"Ugggh whatever"sharpay stated..ryan started laughing.

"well she does." Ryan soon said. Sharpay shot him a death glare and he just shutted himself up and hung his head.

"What? Man your letting the woman take control over you? She cant do anything to you. Lets go to the back without the BITCH and tell me funny stories about Bitch stalking my cousin"

"OK"

they got up and went to the back.

"So tell me about yourself.."

"Well me and sharpa-"

"nonononono call her a bitch see how good it feels.."

"umm ok she is a umm b-bb-bit---bitsh-bitch" he had so much difficulty logan started cracking up.

"nice so continue"

"ok well…were actors we can sing act and dancers"

"You act?"

"yeah why?"

"my father Malcolm reese is a famous hollywood Producer and im sure if I pull some strings and you could be a series on my life based show Zoey 101"

"oooooooohhh will I get to meet ashton?"ryan was like a male nicole.

_They would make a funny couple _

"kutcher?"

"yeah!"

"Sure dude"

"cool"

"Now tell me about bitch stalking troy'

"alright it all started in the 3rd grade he was new and she saw him she fell in love or something so she wanted to find out where he lived so she can send him stuff and she stalked him everyday watched al lthe games dude it was creepy"

Logan was laughing hysterically.

"uhMr.reese? Mr and ms.Evans we have arrived at our destination"

"kay thanks serge"

"No problem" Logan got out and got his luggage they got here a hour anda half after dana got here. He called troy

logan bold troy underlined

hello?

**Troy?**

Yeah whos this? Look I told you sharpay don't call me anymore and STOP STALKING ME

**Dude its not sharpay**

Oh who is it then

**Logan reese your very hot cousin**

Oh heyyyy dude I thought it was this stalker girl anyway we havent heard from you in months hows life?

**I was going to ask you the same thing**

Don't tell me uncle Malcom went into bankruptcy?

**No no no were still as rich as ever but I need your help with 3 things**

Ok? Shoot.

**No I dont kill people anyways I need to spend the summer at your house**

YEAH! Sure when are you coming?

**Umm If you give me the address I can be ther in 30 minutes**

WOAH DUDE REALLY ok my address is 1234 blah street

**Nice! Alright make sure to tell uncle jack and aunt amber**

Ok what about the other 2 problems and what brings you to alberurque?

**We'll talk later Sharpay stole my lugage BACKROUND: sharpay give me that or ill sue SHARPAY: oh really i don't think your father is johnathan evans founder of the pop tart LOGAN:no hes malcom reese famous movie producer/director now give me it back**

Oh my god your with sharpay?

**Sadly look I got to go ill se you 15**

Alright bye

------------------------------------

15 minutes later

_DING DONG!!_

"ill get it!!" shouted troy as he saw his cousin standing there

After introductions Troy showed logan the guest room and they sat down to talk

"alright dude so why are you here?"

"Im in love"troy was taken back by his answer

"woah!! DUDE! I don't go like that I mean serously im your cousin im aguy you're a gu-"

"No your sick..umm do you know a gabriella montez?"

"you in love with the girl I LOVE?" Troy shouted as he stood up

"Noooooooooo Im in love with her cousin shes spending the summer with Gabriella their cousins"

"oh that dana girl..that gabriella cant stop talking about?"

"yeah whatever anyways I found to she sat next to a guy on the plane and she likes him but I know deep down she loves me back Im here to tell her his name was jason cross"

"Woah jason likes kelsi, hes a major player(lets pretend he is) HE WILL TREAT HER LIKE DIRT!!"

"not my Dana im going their now"logan got up and was about to leave when troy grabbed him by the arm

"wait, shell know that you like her and you spied on her when we go over there pretend that you didn't know she was in that house say I wanted to see gabriella and you tagged along"

"ok." They left the house and went to gabriellas house.

KNOCK KnOCK!!

Dana answered the door to find logan she dropped the cup she was holding.

"LOGAN!!!" she jumped and hugged him super tight,then she frowned

"DANA!"

"oh my god what are you doing here"

"I came with troy to visit his friend gabriella I didn't know you were here"

"I didn't know you were coming to alberqurque?" she asked super happy

"neither did I" he mumbeled

"ok JASON GABI!!"

"im here" a guy that looked like jason said

"logan I want you to meet my boyfriend Jason, jason meet logan"

---------------DL----------------------DL-------TG

oooooh cliffy review and ill update :-D it is very unexpected

luv ya

annalie


	6. everyone meeets

Hey guys, well I didn't expect to update this early.I thought it would take me at least 3 days. Well w.e ;- alright notice this is a very short chapter but next chapter will be longer and will have juicy DL and non DL moments and TG. So your reviews inspire me to write more frequently. And thanks to singingheartout7 for help.(there u happy u got the credits lmao)

**--------------------**

Logan felt like his heart had stopped beating, his world was crashing down, he was too late. He felt his eyes bug out.The love of his life now belonged to another man. Her heart was already made up.

"Uhhh oops I mean umm he's my umm friend that's a boy not boyfriend hehehe sorry**"(A/n :u auctually thought jason and Dana were going out hahaa lol sory)**She felt her cheeks grow warm as they turned into a light crimson color. Dana cruz just blushed.As she thought of how logan mustve felt when he heard that. _He probably didn't care_. She thought to herself. There was an awkward silence.

"Umm so Logan why are you here?"

"Ohh umm." He hadn't though of what to say if he said He was visiting his cousin troy she would ask why didn't he tell her.oh I got it! Logan thought to himself

"I came to visit my cousin troy"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you"

"Oh yay"she jumped up and down. Logan nor anyone else had seen her this happy. I make her happy. He smiled. Not a smirk but an auctual genuine smile. Not many of those going around. Especially from logan reese.

" So anyways I want you to meet my cousin gabriella"

"And I want you to meet my cousin troy"

"Ok where is he?"

"He'll be bak he left his cellphone"

"Ok"

"So where's Gabriella?"

"She's in her room"

"Ok is she hot"

"Sorry buddy but she's troys..wait your troys Cousin"

"Yes Dana I think we established that"She playfully hit him.

Knock knoc(oh yeah their sitting on the couch)

Lohan got up and walked to the offwhite colored door he saw Troy standing there.

"'Hey I want you to meet the love of my life"

"What?" Dana asked shocked.she was standing by the kitchen

"Troy yeah troy I love troy!"

"Dude I told you I don't roll like that and were family"troy said truly disgusted but then his eyes lit up obviusly realizing this was Dana.

"Reese you get weirder and weirder every day"dana noted.

"I love you too babe"

"Whatever" she rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm going to go get changed"

"Alright" she went upstairs and troy went to the kitchen to get a snack.Logan decided to go to the living room to wait for Dana and meet Gabriella.He saw jason was there he smirked and decided to annoy the enemy.

"Hey" he said as he sat down.

"Hey"

"So ummm how do you know dana?"

"Met her on the plane"

"Ohhh I see you know my cousin troy"

"Yeah he's my best friend"Jason kept on looking at the staircase to see if Dana is coming down

"Ohhh...cut the crap I know you like Dana"he was stating the obvious.

"Yeah hello dude she's hot, I can have her like this" **he snapped his fingers**"I'm gona go out with her and go out with kelsi neilson at the same time," Logan couldn't believe it.Jason noticed.

"And its obvious that you lik-" Dana and Gabriella walked down the stairs.Logan quickly puts his hand over Jasons mouth.

"Pie yummy yummy pie"

Dana looked at him like he was an insect.

"Damn logan you get weirder and weirder by the minute"

"I thought it was by Day"She rolled her eyes. He smirked he was getting on her nerves and he knew it.

"Whatever"

"Alright Gabi I want you to meet my friend Logan logan meet my cousin gabi"

"Hi" they shook hands.

_Damn he's hot_

_Damn she's hot_

They were staring at each other when Dana started feeling a little mad.

"Umm lets do something"Dana said

"Truth or dare" Logan and Dana said at the same time as they blushed and troy and gabi smirked

-----

Not exciting but w.e Review and I'll updat asap I need 4 reviews sorry lol. Next chapter is truth or dare and amusement park troubles...a lot more interesting I promise..review and ull get cookies :-D with choicolate chips

XOXO

annalie


	7. Chapter 7

WOAH! I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT MY STORIES. ILL UPDATE! ONLY IF YOU GUYS WANT ME TO..GIVE ME IDEAS PLEASE 


End file.
